


陪你过冬天 中

by Francesca08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	陪你过冬天 中

【中】 

 

回去的车上，李赫宰吹吹冷风清醒多了，至少能捋直舌头问人话了。 

“昨天是不是你故意的？”   
“是。” 

“为啥？”   
“想睡你。” 

“你这么直接的吗？”   
“嗯，昨天battle的时候就想了。我不信你不想。不然你今天走了干嘛又回来找我？刚刚看别人亲我还这么嫉妒？” 

“谁嫉妒了！” 

就是看不惯你和别人那个亲密样儿。再说了，昨天是昨天，今天这不是……不对不对，今天这是咋了？ 

李赫宰脑子似乎有点转过弯来了。 

自己从早上醒来到现在，已经想了李东海整整一天了。 

开始他以为自己是被下了药了，可慢慢儿琢磨着把记忆再往前倒倒，比赛的时候老大让他盯着李东海，他是盯得有点眼睛发直来着，输给他好像也不咋难受，反而还有点美滋滋的。 

昨天晚上好像也挺……半推半就你情我愿的来着。 

李赫宰在心里干笑几声，暗自佩服自己的行动力。 

这下掰没掰弯自己还不好说，老大的事儿也抛到九霄云外去了，反正他现在也顾不上那么多。 

而且，他真的很烦李东海脖子上那口红，盖住了自己嘬出来的印子。 

没长眼睛吗，都盖我章了。 

李东海仔细观察着他的表情，猜他应该是在给自己做思想工作，偷偷松了口气。 

开了荤的老虎可就不能再吃素了。 

到了李东海家，李赫宰一见到那张床，脑子里就回忆起了昨天晚上的事儿。他以为是他做梦听见的叫床声，现在看来应该全是他旁边这位，平素嘴上功夫以快准狠见长的朋友叫出来的。 

说起来，这人也是奇怪了，比赛的时候还骂人凶得不行，板着脸一副面瘫的样子，怎么到了床上就…… 

李东海学着李赫宰在酒吧厕所反锁门的动作，原样把人锁到了自己房间。没等他再做反应，就把李赫宰按到床上迅速扒掉了他的衣服。 

“你你你等会儿……”，李赫宰一边去捉那只正在勾人犯罪的手一边说，“我先…洗个澡再……”。 

李东海动作没停，脱掉了李赫宰身上最后一件碍事的布料，整个人压在他身上，贴着他耳朵说，“我等不及啦，哥哥，上我嘛。”，说完顺势把脑袋贴到李赫宰脖子旁边，故意把粗重的呼吸都吹在上面。 

李赫宰倒吸一口凉气，心里痒的不行，昨晚听到的发嗲又来了。 

自己已经被脱得一丝不挂，李东海却还穿着衣服。李赫宰翻身把人压过来，身下的人双眼迷离地开始解衣服上的扣子，一颗一颗，全部解完胸膛大开之后，又把胳膊挂到了自己身上。 

李赫宰低头看着他因为兴奋而一鼓一鼓的白花花的胸脯，咽了咽口水伸手就要去摸，被李东海欲拒还迎地挡了一下，“哥哥先帮我脱裤子嘛…我里面…好痒的…” 

这副欲火中烧的模样再配上嘴里致命的台词，比吃春药还管用。 

李赫宰三两下就脱掉了他的裤子。 

李东海也没闲着，一边摸着李赫宰胯下已经硬邦邦的物事，一边耸动着腰把自己的也蹭过去，他还想再多叫几声，可李赫宰已经提前强势地堵好了他那张惹事的嘴。 

吮吸交叠发出的口水声在安静的房间里听起来尤其色情。 

李东海知道他一定不太懂怎么和男人做，所以自己得主动。他推开李赫宰的头缓了口气。 

“我就教你一次…”，说完摸过床头柜上的润滑油，往自己手上倒了不少，接着仰着头把手往屁股缝里摸。李赫宰盯着他的动作，很快就听见了噗呲作响的水声从他身后隐秘处传来。 

自己扩张始终不完全，李赫宰的庞大昨天领教完了到现在都还很痛，李东海自己摸着稍稍打开了的紧张的小口，喘着粗气去拉李赫宰的手，李赫宰了然，把食指顺着他指引的方向缓缓插了进去。 

里面被润滑油弄得又滑又热。李赫宰把手指一根一根往里面加，揉捏着把褶皱的部分都撑开撑平整了，可敏感点还没被碰到，李东海不自觉地挺动着屁股吃着李赫宰的手指，试图鼓励他再多探索一下。 

“这样可以了吗？我不行了…你这儿怎么这么紧…”，李赫宰硬得不行，但也不知道什么时候才能真枪实弹地干，他怕弄伤了李东海，所以也只能强耐着性子继续扩张。 

“废话…我又不是女人…行了差不多……你进来吧……” 

话音刚落洞穴里面马上被填了个满满当当。酸胀感使李东海的腰瞬间就软了下来。李赫宰直直地戳住甬道的软肉，舒适温热的感觉让他几乎喜极而泣，他决定收回刚才的抱怨，这他妈可比女人带劲多了。 

被紧紧吸住的感觉使他的性器再次涨大了几分，李赫宰顶着，不敢使劲儿地动。 

可含着不动太难受了，李东海先是闷哼了一声，进而拿脚跟去蹭李赫宰的腰，“动嘛…哥哥，我想了……” 

李赫宰像是领了圣旨一样，不管不顾地抱着人横冲直撞起来。干男人他毫无章法，只能凭着一股原始冲动。李东海开始还能面带红潮，哼哼唧唧地叫着哥哥快一点哥哥深一点的，很快就被做得吃不消了，想求着人慢一点才叫出了名字。 

“李赫宰…啊…你…慢点…不行了…” 

李赫宰实在是控制不住自己。他拿手狠狠地捂住李东海的嘴，“闭嘴…别叫了…我他妈…都怪你这张嘴……” 

也没说是台上的嘴还是床上的嘴。 

李东海说不出话，只能发出呜呜的声音，明明是自己缠着人家要上床，这会儿反倒是先求饶了，而且昨天李赫宰喝得神志不清的，明明插进来射得很快，今天怎么像是打了药一样没完没了。 

也不知道他什么时候能射，李东海的腿渐渐地快盘不住他的腰了，不停地往下滑，李赫宰感觉到他已经脱力，从他身体里猛地退出来，拉着他趴到自己身前，眼看着那个已经被操弄得嫣红快要合不上的小口，再一次奋力顶了进去。 

李东海刚刚已经射了一次，现在这个姿势节奏不急不慢，又刚好能顶到敏感的地方，渐渐地胯下又有抬头的趋势，他一边撸着自己的东西，一边舒服得又开始胡言乱语。 

“都在了…哥哥好长……”   
“嗯……顶那儿…好哥哥…顶我…嗯……”   
“呜呜…好棒…哥哥……把我弄射…” 

李赫宰后悔又让他张嘴了。 

他手上揉搓玩弄着李东海硬挺的乳头，低吼了一声，很快就一股脑全射在了里面。 

“内射…没事儿吗？”，俩人倒在床上像两个瘾君子一样吸着事后烟。 

李东海仰面吐了一口烟，“只要你没病就没事儿。” 

李赫宰把烟掐了，看着李东海身上一层未消又盖了一层的啃噬痕迹，烦躁地抓了一把头发，昨天自己断片了还可以装傻不算数，这下可就算是彻彻底底把人家上了。 

“今天还打算装不认识我吗？”，李赫宰没和男人谈过恋爱，也不知道现在这个像是一夜情的局面是不是该说点什么表白的话，憋了半天才说出这么一句。 

李东海坏劲儿地，装着又要去给他口的样子，趴在他腿中间问，“装啊，你是谁啊？” 

“……” 

“不逗你了，我真喜欢你。”，李东海坐起来朝李赫宰一笑。 

李赫宰看着他坦荡地表达自己的样子，不知道怎么就想起了粉丝对他的评价。可爱，想睡。 

想睡一辈子。 

李赫宰郑重其事地点了点头，揽着李东海到自己怀里接吻，亲完了拿手指点了点他的脑门，“那就在一块儿呗。” 

李东海笑着在他怀里蹭了蹭，算是应了。 

静静地抱了一会儿，李赫宰才突然想起来还有正事儿没问。 

“李东海，说起来，我真的比你大吗？”   
“哈哈哈哈哈男人哪有说自己小的？” 

李赫宰满脸黑线。李东海也明白他不是想问这个，从床上坐起来，又点了一支烟，“同年，你大我几个月吧。” 

“你还知道我生日？”   
“都说了，昨天不是第一次见面。” 

李赫宰从他嘴里把烟夺过来自己深深吸了一口，“到底什么时候见过？”。 

“去年你签约厂牌的时候，你那老大不是带着你嘚瑟了一圈吗，逢人就说自己签了个很厉害的新人，是什么说唱新星，人帅歌甜，女粉丝都为你神魂颠倒的那种。” 

“哈哈哈哈哈那他可真是过奖了。” 

李东海朝他翻了个白眼，“我当时就远远看了你一眼。可能是着了道了吧，我知道你是直的，但就想把你骗上我的床，试试看你对着男人能不能硬起来。” 

这会儿说起来倒是云淡风轻，李赫宰心里有点不是滋味儿。他还以为是自己对人家一见钟情犯了混蛋，没想到人家那心早就属了他了。 

“那我万一要是，不上你床呢？” 

李东海心眼儿坏透了，在他怀里换了个更方便撩人的姿势，“不可能。我没想过。”。 

手指尖从李赫宰的脖子一路向下摸到小腹，停在关键部位上方一点点的位置，嘴上又开始不知死活。 

“好哥哥…” 

李赫宰抖了一下。 

“……别叫哥哥了，大几个月也叫哥哥吗。”   
“哥哥不喜欢我叫…呜呜……哥哥你在床上不是这么说的…” 

李赫宰几乎要仰天四十五度角流泪了，“我没有…”。 

一直到李东海自己玩累了笑够了，才安静下来。 

以后也是有家室的人了。俩人心想着。 

起床之后叫了个外卖，吃饭的时候李赫宰瞥到李东海随意丢在桌上的那个叶子形状的项链，朝李东海努努嘴，状似不经意地问道，“那个，你不碰的吧。” 

“不碰。”，回答得干脆利索，毫不犹豫。 

“不仅我不碰，我们厂牌的人都不碰。你别看圭贤以前是个偶像，他做这个很坚定，地下的规矩和脏事儿，他心里也都特别有数。他和兄弟们都说过很多次，音乐就是音乐，别自己学坏了，就往这音乐上面赖。” 

李赫宰倒是没想到，这个曺圭贤有点意思。 

“再说了，我做这个，也是因为我真的喜欢。我在街头长大，听了不少老外的东西，我是不信这音乐只有他们能做得出来，我觉得我们一样可以，甚至还能做得比他们更好。至于那些乱七八糟的和音乐无关的东西，我都没兴趣。” 

李赫宰静静地听着没说话，李东海又补上一句，“所以，你要是学坏，我们立马分手。” 

李东海说这话的时候仰着脸眼睛亮亮的，李赫宰看得痴了，末了点点头，满意地啧了一声，轻轻拍了拍李东海的脑袋，“嗯，我宝贝真乖。” 

小两口才甜蜜了没一会儿，李赫宰老大的夺命call又掐着点儿来了。李东海一看见那跳动的来电显示就死死皱起眉头，发狠咬了李赫宰的肩膀一口以示警告。 

“又是他！你给我开免提接！我倒是听听看，他一天到晚找你聊啥。” 

李赫宰吃痛地嘶了一声，接起电话。 

“半天不接，又在哪儿睡女粉丝呢？” 

上来第一句就把李东海惹炸毛了。他冷冷地瞪了李赫宰一眼等着他回答。 

“没有！老大！我没睡过女粉丝！你可别瞎说啊！”   
“你看你跟我还装啥啊哈哈哈哈…” 

李赫宰冷汗都快下来了，他心虚地耷拉着头，李东海把好不容易穿上的衣服又全脱了，光着身子坐到了李赫宰腿上，强迫他抬着头。 

李赫宰在心里不停地问候老大的家里人，李东海在他腿上不停地问候他的小兄弟。 

“啊……”，一使劲儿，李赫宰没忍住叫了一声儿，脸涨得通红，李东海趴在他肩膀上憋笑。 

“那啥…老大你还有啥事儿？没事儿我先挂了。”   
“你咋了，突然惨叫什么？”   
“没…没事……” 

废话。你试试看，这个情况你能忍住不叫？！ 

李赫宰不敢再招惹这个兴风作浪的祖宗，绷直了身子试图抵抗心痒的感觉，可生理反应不归理智控制。 

他，又硬了。 

“和你说啊，我又给你报了个比赛，过段时间去啊。”   
“又去？！咋还没完了？！”   
“这次不是地下八英里了，”，老大刻意停顿了两秒，缓缓吐出下一句，“是iron mic。” 

“……那他妈不还是battle吗？！有什么区别？！” 

李东海看李赫宰哭丧着脸，自己乐得不行，在他腿上直颠，李赫宰赶紧伸手把人往怀里紧了紧，生怕他把自己摔下去。 

“嗨，去锻炼自己呗，谁不是这么过来的？再说了，李东海也去，你就当为了老大的幸福着想！上吧！我看好你！” 

李东海突然听见电话里说了自己的名字，一脸疑惑，把手从李赫宰裤子里抽了出来。 

得，这下不解释都不行了。李赫宰心如死灰。 

“不是，老大，你看我最近吧…身体也不太好…比赛强度这么大，我怕我吃不消啊。”   
“年轻人怎么一点儿冲劲儿都没有？想当年我…” 

老大这边又开始了第一百八十遍他的个人既往经历吹嘘，李赫宰硬的不行想自己伸手去撸，被李东海全给挡了回来。他又去摸李东海的，同样被丢了眼刀。 

好不容易火急火燎挂了老大的电话，李赫宰刚把手摸到李东海光溜溜的股缝里，就又被李东海死死夹住了。 

“睡女粉丝，嗯？”   
“真的没有！我骗他的！我从来没睡过！” 

“他刚才为什么要提我？什么为了他的幸福？” 

李赫宰还想垂死挣扎一下，他拉过李东海的手往自己裤子里塞，学着李东海的语调，撒了个让自己都打冷战的娇，“我都硬了嘛…”。 

李东海手上也不套弄，就这么静静握着不动，冷静地质问他，“说清楚。别想蒙混过关。” 

“我老大喜欢你！妈的！让我参加那什么battle比赛，都是为了去看你！还让我帮他看着你，别跟人跑了！这不是，昨天差点儿就让人给抢走了吗！说起来我就生气，昨天那个女的，谁啊？有病吗？浪什么呢？欠收拾吧？” 

李赫宰急了，秃噜秃噜全给说出来了，语气酸得不行。 

李东海一愣，笑了。他扭了扭松懈下来的屁股，低头舔舔李赫宰因为说话上下翻动的喉结，又偏了点方向，使劲儿嘬了脖子一口，“给你也盖个章，这儿以后是我的了。” 

“我才不要你们老大那种老男人，我就要你。”，说着，手也软绵绵地开始套弄李赫宰的阳物，手心儿攒着马眼慢慢打转。 

川剧演员都没他李东海变脸快。刚才还板着脸质问人，这会儿又发浪，亏着老大一直以为他多纯真。 

李赫宰舒服得直喘，眼瞅着李东海又要开始又甜又嗲的呻吟，他赶紧把嘴给堵上了。 

真是听不得他叫，李赫宰怕自己就这么精尽人亡交待在他身上。 

谁能想到，就是这么一朵老大心里纯洁的小白花，粉丝心里爱惨了的“霸道总裁”，居然最喜欢全裸着坐在他男人腿上，一边和他流着口水接吻，一边互相自慰呢。


End file.
